Behind Shadows
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Before Twilight, Bella went to Forks to visit Charlie, and ended up getting raped by a La Push local boy. Two months later she is pregnant because of this incident. To give her mother freedom from the stresses of her life, Bella is returning to Forks now to live with Charlie. What happens when she runs into the Cullens? Will they find the boy who raped her? What about the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

Sometimes learning to let go of something makes you a stronger person. If this really is true I must be the weakest person on the face of the Earth. I knew what he was trying to do, I know what kind of monster he has become, I wouldn't let him win.

He wasn't about to steal away my last chance of being happy, he wasn't going to take away the very meaning of my existence. I wouldn't let him; he would have to kill me first.

My heart was racing under my chest as I felt them all moving in, cornering us.

This was it…

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this…" Rene said, for about the hundredth time today.

I sighed, avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm positive, spending time with Charlie wouldn't be so bad, he's a lot like me," I shrugged, willing my voice to sound convincing.

"But… you know what happened last time you were there…"

My entire body cringed as I was reminded of the horrific images that had been haunting me for the past two months. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to force my inner fears away.

"I'll make sure to stay far away from La Push," I said, slowly letting my eyes land on hers. Her expression didn't hide the guilt, and the worry that danced across her features.

"Bella, promise me that if anything like that happens again you call me, I'll come and get you right away," She said looking at me seriously. "I can't believe I'm even letting you go there again,"

"It's going to be ok, Charlie is chief of police; the safest place in Forks is with him,"

Rene sighed now, appearing to tear up, "I love you Bella, be safe, please,"

"I love you to mom; I'll call you when I land,"

I knew this was going to be hard for her; in fact this would be hard for the both of us. But I knew this would be what would make my mother's life much easier. She already raised me, and now she has found the man she would like to be with forever. I want to give her back the time she had given me.

As I boarded the plane I felt my inner doubts bubbling back to the surface, bringing back my main fears to the focus of my thoughts.

Two months earlier, I had set out to Forks Washington, just to spend the weekend with Charlie for his birthday. As always trouble had followed obediently behind me, ready to pounce on me the moment I let my guard down. I had been driving past La Push, and the truck Charlie had gotten me, had gotten a flat tire.

Shivers rolled down my spine as I recalled the darkness in the sky that night, the cold chill, the quiet waves of the nearby beach. I was scared, but I was feeling confident that I would manage changing the tire myself.

Although, minutes had ticked by sluggishly, and the lights of a motorcycle blazed through the night sky; the loud rumble of the motor making me jump. I watched, feeling uneasiness hitting the bottom of my stomach like a ton of bricks.

His voice had been deep, yet I could tell he had to have been around my own age. He stood with a slender figure, and muscles that easily took me by surprise.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I recalled the images of this scene, my heart clenching in my chest, trying to make myself forget, trying to ease the pain, but nothing could stop it, I could remember everything.

"_Need some help?" _His tone had been cocky, almost spoken as if he considered this a joke.

I set my jaw as I slowly moved more towards the inside of my truck. "_No, just a flat tire," _Even though I knew I needed help, I didn't get a very good feeling with this boy. I didn't trust him.

If only I had known that night, how right I was.

At first, I thought he had been still standing in front of the truck, his motorcycle still running, but suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms come around me, trapping me against my truck.

I let out a scream, "_Let me go_,"

These were the last words that I managed to get out before everything had gone black. I didn't know when I had awakened, but when I did, I was in the hospital in Arizona, Charlie and Rene both were hovering over my bed, tears in both of their eyes.

That's when I finally knew what had happened, a local boy, from La Push had raped me, and after the three weeks of being in and out of consciousness, the doctors found out that I was pregnant. Not only did this boy steal my innocence, he had also changed my life forever, he has given me a responsibility, and a new reason to live.

So here I am, two months pregnant, on my way back to the very place that had ruined my life forever. I knew it would a harsh thing to say, and there was no doubt in the world that I would love and care for this baby, but this wasn't exactly my plan.

This time, I wouldn't be as naïve to go around to places I was unfamiliar with, not without Charlie at least. I just hoped that Forks didn't know too much about this incident, I wanted to start fresh there…

All I knew was they never caught the boy that had attacked me, and I had to live every day in a fear of just that. But it was too late to change my mind now.

Slowly I glanced out the window, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

Just calm down, and don't be a coward. Everything will work out… at least I hope so.

* * *

**What do you think so far?**

**Gimme some reviews if you want. **

**I'll update when I can. **

* * *

**~Az**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

As the plane landed, I found myself getting anxious; I was on edge, even as I got off the plane. Charlie was waiting for me; a small, and very weak smile on his face. Approaching him, I waved, trying to appear happy to be here, but I knew Charlie was more observant then Rene, he saw right through this.

He waved back slightly, but quickly embraced me; which instantly took me by surprise. I tensed for only a moment before hugging him back, feeling the sting of tears coming to my eyes, but I forced them back.

I am a stronger person, and I wouldn't cry, not anymore, not again, this was my chance at a fresh start, and I wouldn't start out crying the moment I was reminded of _that night. _

"It's good to see you again Bells…" His tone was hesitant as he slowly let me go. "Are you… sure you want to be here… we could take a vacation, just you and me, to Florida, or anywhere you want," He suggested.

I shook my head, recollecting myself, "No, I want to be here, I need to be here,"

There was no other way to make things easy. Charlie missed me, he wanted me around; he wanted to spend time with me. Rene had found Phil, and after devoting her life to raise me, it was her time to enjoy life with Phil.

He didn't say another word; slowly he took my bags, measuring my expression for a moment before taking them to the truck of his police car. I sighed watching him for a moment before getting in, sliding down in the seat.

The last thing I wanted to do was raise any attention towards me. I did my best to conceal myself, putting my hood up, sliding my sunglasses on, and avoiding contact from outside the car window.

It wasn't a very long ride back to Charlie's house; I suppose it was a small time, much smaller than Phoenix, it would be a big change to get used to, and a painful one. It seems like everything my eyes landed on reminded me of the night that has haunted my dreams for the past two months.

Charlie seemed to sense my discomfort, and began to distract me with small talk, and gentle questions towards my pregnancy.

"So, when will you find out the gender?" He wondered, carrying my suitcases up the stairs.

I followed behind him, glancing around the house slightly, recalling every detail of the night before that incident. I snapped myself out of the thought, answering him quickly, in hopes that he didn't notice my hesitation.

"About 2 or 3 months from now," I said with a small smile as I looked down at my stomach.

"Do you know what you want?" He continued, setting down my bags as we entered the little room that would now be mine. "A boy or a girl?"

I thought about this for a moment. I had never taken that question into consideration before.

"A girl," I spoke, chewing my lip for a moment. "Just because I would at least understand her between, I would know what advice to give her, I would at least be experienced enough,"

Charlie watched me with a weak smile, shaking his head slightly. "I can relate to that, I had been thinking the same way when Rene was pregnant with you," He seemed to be enjoying a quiet thought for a moment before speaking up again. "But the moment I held you, I couldn't imagine being any happier than that, I knew right then and there I would do anything for you,"

I knew this was taking a lot of Charlie to say, I knew he was like me, he wasn't one for showing his emotions; that made this moment that much sweeter.

"That really means a lot dad," I said, finally smiling a genuine smile.

He nodded, just looking around the room for a moment, "Well I will let you get settled in, I'll just be downstairs," He said clearing his throat.

I watched as he left, turning to look around me room, gently putting my things away, and tucking my bags back into my nearly empty closet.

Lightly I flopped down on the bed, coughing slightly at the dust that stirred the air as I did so. Closing my eyes I shrugged, not willing myself enough to care. I laid down, letting myself relax. I was very tired all of a sudden, I was fighting to keep myself awake, I didn't want to sleep, I knew what was waiting for me in my dreams, but I couldn't hold it back anymore, I fell silently asleep.

* * *

**Mystery Character Point of View**

This can't be happening, this can't be happening. She can't fucking be here. Why would she come back after everything that has happened to her?

If anyone finds out that I was the one that had raped her, I would be dead. She can't be here, she had to leave, and never ever come back.

I slammed my fist into the nearest tree, letting out an enraged yell. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't deny it. I was scared. My life could be completely ruined, and it was all because I didn't control myself just one time.

These past two months had been torture, so much regret, so much self-loathing, but now that she was back, everything is that much worse. I could never show my face in La push again… I couldn't… deal with her being here.

I would find a way to get her out of Forks… once and for all.

**Who do you think raped Bella? **

**Review with your answers!**

**Lemme know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Well I had managed to survive a week in Forks without getting killed, but today would be the hardest part. My first day at Forks High School. Can't say that this is the most exciting day of my life.

I had already started my daily rituals, waking up, vomiting for nearly fifteen minutes, than taking my shower, brushing my teeth, and just preparing for a busy day.

Charlie had badly wanted me to stay home today; he believed going to school would be 'Too much stress' for me. In other words, he was afraid of the town's reaction to me, surely they all would know about his pregnant daughter.

"It's going to be fine, I don't care… what people think about me," I reassured him, and that was the truth. At first it was hard, the judgmental stares, and the whispering, but I looked past all of that.

Charlie shook his head, "That's not what I'm concerned of," He sighed, taking a gulp of his coffee, walking with me out of the house.

I turned to him as I got to the truck, cringing for a moment as I saw it. This had probably been the biggest reminder of the incident. For a moment I wished that Charlie would have gotten rid of this thing, but I couldn't think like this. I was here to stay, no point in being a coward.

"What are you worried about?" I wondered, leaning on the driver's side door, watching his expression.

He paused before speaking, "The town knows what happened to you, but just to an extent," He eyed me for a minute, taking one last swing of his coffee.

"What do you mean, to an extent?"

"When I had gotten to you to the hospital in Forks, you had just been a raped victim; after you stabilized you were transferred to your regular doctor in Arizona, when you were further looked after at Arizona, that's when they came to the conclusion that you were also pregnant,"

I listened to what he was saying, and finally a smile of hope came to my face. "So everyone here at Forks only know that I had been raped, they don't know that I'm pregnant?"

Charlie nodded seriously, "I know you're not one for attention, but something tells me there are going to be a lot of attention pointed in your direction today,"

I inwardly groaned at his, regretting the decision of getting out of bed today.

With a low squeal from the door, I hoped into my truck, closing the door lightly. "Well than, wish me luck," I did my best to give him an encouraging smile.

He nodded, waving to me. "Good luck Bells, take it easy today,"

Well, at least this would make things that much easier. The students at Forks might be a bit easier to become accepted with, but there was no way to keep the pregnancy a secret forever.

It didn't take me to long to get to the school; it must have been the only one in Forks. I kept my hood up and my eyes down to the ground, but I could still feel it, the staring, and the low whispering as I passed.

I managed to make it into the office without much trouble, I retrieved my schedule in no time, but finding my way to my first class would be the hardest part. I had to stop several times to look at the tiny map of the school the secretary had given me.

"Do you need some help?" A voice said from right behind me.

I jumped, cringing at those very words, turning to see a boy in front of me. Instantly my heart was beating hard in my chest, I took a step back from him.

"No thank you," I said quietly, trying to hide the fact that he had scared me.

But he didn't seem to have noticed anything, he stepped forward looking at my schedule, and smiled. "You are going the same place I am," He stated matter-of-factly. "Follow me newbie," He encouraged.

I quietly followed him, feeling slightly better, smiling just a bit at the nickname.

He seemed like a nice enough person, he had this baby-like face, but at the same time he just had a look about him that reminded me of a dog.

"My name is Mike by the way," He spoke as we entered the room. His smile was genuine. "I got an empty seat by mine," He shrugged, nodding back towards the seats.

Maybe he was a bit too friendly. But that wasn't a reason to not like him, a mean it's better than someone being mean to me isn't it. I would just have to make it painfully clear to him that I would be keeping our contact in a strictly friendly manner.

"Thanks Mike," I said, and with a big breath I walked to the teacher's desk.

I guess I might as well get this over with.

* * *

**Mystery Point of View**

* * *

I sat at the very edge of the cliff, watching the water below me, wishing just for a moment that I could just jump and end all the suffering, and pain. I was tired of looking in the mirror every day, and hating the man I saw that looked back at me. A rapist. A monster. The most selfish, undeserving creature to set foot in this world.

There was no way that I could hide my secret much longer, I knew what was about to happen, I had been warned, I was aware that my thoughts would no longer be private to just myself.

They would be phasing soon, and then they would know everything. There had to be something I could do to stop this from happening. I had to think of something to tell them, something very believable.

"Sam, what are you doing way out here?" A soft voice spoke from behind me, making me freeze in my spot, recognizing the voice.

"Leah," I muttered, avoiding eye contact with her; feeling a completely new wave of guilt come crushing down on me. "I'm just… I came out here to be alone,"

She didn't take me hint, plopping down next to me, watching down at the water, "Feeling guilty?" She said quietly. "This is where I come when I'm feeling guilty about something,"

I sat, unmoving, unable to believe she had picked up so easily what I was feeling. "Look, I'm sorry… for hurting you…" I was struggling to find the words to express how I was feeling.

I truly did love Leah and Emily for this matter. But I was a monster, I was always hurting someone.

"I know, I understand… but what I don't understand is, why you left Emily, I thought she was _the one,_"

She was, and she always would be, but after I had done what I did, there was no way I was about to hide that from the woman I loved most. She had left me, she had seen me as a monster, and I couldn't agree with her more. It was painful to be away from her this long, but… I deserved this. No I deserved far worse.

"She was," That was the only thing I could bring myself to say. Slowly I stood, taking one more long glance to her before walking away.

* * *

**So what do you think so far?**

**Where you surprised as to who the rapist was? **

**I hoped this chapter cleared up any of the questions that you might have had, if not, please let me know and I will explain to my best ability. **

* * *

**~Az**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

The day had gone by relatively fast, and to be honest it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. Not many people asked any questions about what happened, everyone seemed nice enough.

I even managed to make a few friends; that had invited me to sit with them at lunch today. Mike of course had introduced me to the group of friends that he seems to spend the most time with.

Although, I had a hard time remembering their names, I nodded, I smiled, and pretending to listen to the conversation between all of them.

"You know, this has been a pretty busy day hasn't it," The one girl spoke, looking between the only two other girls at the table. "A bunch of new people today,"

The one snarky girl spoke up, "Yeah, did you see those guys, mega hot," Her voice was very unappealing, nasally, just quite annoying. I think I recalled her name being Lauren, but I wasn't sure just yet.

The quieter girl smiled, and nodded glancing over to me a few times shyly.

"I heard they are filthy rich," The girl beside me babbled. "They have everything, the looks, the money; I wouldn't mind making friends with them."

"I don't know Jess, I don't think they are very social, I haven't seen them talking with anyone, they kinda stay to themselves," The quiet girl spoke up softly.

So her name was Jess, and the other girl was Lauren. I just had to remember that, now I just need to figure out what the quiet girl's name is now.

Mike popped over, picking his tray up, and holding his hand out towards me, "Want me to take your tray up, Miss Swan?" He grinned.

I tried now to frown at this. I knew he was just being polite, but the last thing I wanted was to be thought of as some weak girl that needed to be cared for and looked after.

"No thanks, I can do it," I said standing up as well, walking slowly up with him to dump my tray as well. Before I made it up there, I couldn't help but hear the whispering from the table as I passed.

"_I don't know what makes her so special, just because she was raped, everyone has to treat her like she is some kind of delicate flower, pathetic"_ Lauren sneered quietly.

I didn't look back; I wished that I didn't hear that. By all means, I didn't want to be treated any different, just because this had happened to me, if it was my choice I wouldn't want anyone to know about it. I didn't ask for this.

Slowly I dumped my tray, keeping my eyes to the ground. But suddenly I bumped into someone, nearly knocking me to the ground, but in seconds I felt a pair of cold, firm hands around me, catching me before I could fall.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see— As I looked up I couldn't find the words I was about to say. Gasping, I got lost into swirls of butterscotch eyes.

He was impossibly handsome, to the point of being almost godlike. His skin was like granite-pale, hard as stone, and ice cold, but perfect and flawless. However there was a hint of dark purple circles under his eyes. His hair was a strange shade of bronze or maybe auburn, but it was in a casual disarray at the top of his head. He was slender yet still had quite a muscular build.

I couldn't deny it, I was dazzled by him.

"It's entirely my fault, I should have been paying attention," His voice was just as perfect as his looks. I found it hard to respond immediately, even as he got me upright on my feet.

"No, it's… it's fine," I stuttered slightly, now turning red in the face as I stumbled back from him.

His eyes followed me, glancing down at my stomach for only a second, before meeting my gaze. He now seemed tense, visibly swallowing, before bowing to me. "Sorry again," He quickly was walking away, towards a table full of people that all seemed to share his intense beauty.

Quickly I stumbled back to my table, noticing their intent stares at me.

"He actually talked to you!" Jess spoke up first, her eyes wide, watching me in disbelief. "What did he say?"

"He just said sorry," I flushed, taking my seat. "For bumping into me,"

Lauren snorted, rolling her eyes slightly, turning her head, looking away from the rest of us; focusing her eyes on the boy sitting across from her. I think his name had been Tyler, but I wasn't sure.

"He does seem very nice," The quiet girl spoke, a shy smile on her face.

Jess snapped her gaze on the shy girl. "Right Angela, but like I said, Edward is the only single one… so… I think I'm going to try talking to him," She said this quieter.

I raised a brow, glancing between the quiet girl; which I guess her name was Angela, and Jess; who had the most serious face I had ever seen.

"Which one is Edward?" I wondered, glancing over to the table full of the beautiful people.

"The one you had ran into," Jess informed, watching me, the serious look still on her face. "He is off limits," She warned.

A pinch of annoyance prickled at me at her words, but I made sure to keep this well hidden. I didn't know why this bothered me so much, but it did. There was just something incredibly off about that Edward, and his whole family for that matter.

Each of them shared the same topaz eye color, all of them were pale, yet they all couldn't be actually related could they? They didn't look alike at all, they had different features, all unique, but all perfectly defined.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

* * *

This wasn't good. The Cullen's couldn't have picked a worse time to pop up. Not only is Bella here, but now I'm forced to reveal my secret. Jared and Paul where in the middle of transition, they would be phasing any day now…

I didn't know what to do, who would accept their leader, a leader who was a rapist. How would they trust me? How can I trust myself?

I had to prepare myself to explain this to Jared and Paul, I had to get ready to pay for my crime.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this so far?**

**Updates will be coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

There truly was so much going on inside my head at the moment that I found myself walking to my next class in a complete daze. There was no doubt that Edward was rolling around in my head, but what made everything so confusing was that I didn't know why I couldn't stop thinking of him.

Mike and Angela walked next to me talking about something that I wasn't particularly paying attention to. Apparently we all had the same class after lunch, Biology with Mr. Banner. I did enjoy biology; it was one of my favorite classes.

Upon entering the room I tried not to gasp as my eyes went right to the bronze haired beauty that I had bumped into earlier. There he sat… like some kind of… perfectly sculpted Adonis statue.

Angela seemed to notice my gaze towards Edward, she shyly chuckled. "You know, come to think of it, the only empty seat in here would be the one right next to Edward," She spoke quietly as we all made our way into the room.

I face went warm, glancing between Angela and Edward for a moment, before focusing my eyes on the teacher, feeling anxious. My heart was stuttering under my chest, squeezing almost painfully.

This was going to be embarrassing, I could just tell it would be…

Mr. Banner; luckily hadn't noticed how eager I had been to get my book and papers from him, and had directed me to take a seat beside "Cullen". I did so without hesitation.

As soon as I managed to get in my seat I watched as Edward stiffened beside me, his golden eyes darting to me, for a moment watching me, frustration painting his flawless features.

"Nice to uhm… see you again," I found myself muttering. For a moment I wanted to hit myself for that pathetic attempt of small talk.

He gave me just a hint of a crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat for just a minute. "I hope I didn't hurt you," He spoke lightly; his eyes again slowly slide down to my stomach before meeting my gaze.

This gave me a pinch of self-consciousness.

Why did he keep looking down there… as if he already knew about my pregnancy… but that wasn't possible, it wasn't like I was showing just yet, and Charlie had said no one else knew about it.

"You didn't," I said slowly shaking my head, shifting a bit to cover my stomach with my arms. "You just… surprised me,"

He watched me for a long time, silent, almost as if he was trying to read my expression, but with no luck, he sighed. "You're new to Forks as well?"

I nodded, glancing between him, and my notebook, shifting again just a bit. "Yes, I suppose you and your family are to?"

"That's correct," He paused, his eyes dancing with an edge, almost as if tension had moved into his emotions. "Why did you choose Forks, out of all other places to live?"

I snorted slightly, "Well, my parents split up when I was younger, I had been living with my mother for most of my life," A weak smile came to my face. "I felt like she deserved to enjoy her life with the new man in her life, my dad on the other hand, well he missed me, so what better way to make everyone happy than to move here,"

Edward seemed to think about what I was saying, and for once, it was clear that he found everything I said to be very interesting. I didn't know why, but I didn't question it, it was nice to have someone to talk to that might, actually take some interest in what I'm saying.

"But now, you're unhappy," He pointed out.

I shook my head slowly, "No, I didn't say that,"

"You didn't have to,"

Now what was that supposed to mean… he acted as though he already knew exactly how I felt, and what my emotions were.

"Honestly, this was my best option," I said avoiding eye contact with him. "So enough about me, tell me about you."

Again he seemed quiet for a long time. "What exactly do you want to no?"

This was all I needed to hear, I quickly was able to think of simple questions, this is how we spent the rest of the class time, just asking questions back and forth. There was no doubt that Edward was a bit off, but regardless I really enjoyed talking with him.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

* * *

"How could you do something so… horrible," Jared shouted, backing slowly away from me. Paul was several steps in front of him, staring at me in disgust, and anger.

"I told you, it had been a complete mistake," I said, trying to keep my voice firm, and calm. The last thing I wanted to do was sound like every word I was saying killed me more and more on the inside.

"Explain it to us again, because I don't think we exactly understand how the hell this happened," Paul spit out, a dark glare pointed towards me.

I took a deep breath, recollecting my thoughts, trying to find the words to make them understand how horrible I felt, and how horribly I wanted to take everything back from that night.

"Look, Emily and I had gotten into a huge fight, I phased, right in front of her… I hurt her, I scarred her… there was no way I could ever forgive myself for this. I had to get away from her, I had to leave before I hurt her like this again, I went to the bar." My fists clenched now. "I got drunk, the most drunk I had ever been in my life. I was on my way home, that's when I found Bella, stranded with her truck."

"Just stop," Paul snapped, throwing his hands up to stop my speech. "How in the hell do you expect us to follow you as a leader, you're a god damn rapist,"

His words cut deeply; I turned away from them, feeling ashamed. "You must not, tell anyone of this," I said in my alpha tone, being completely serious.

"Are you kidding me?!" Paul erupted, his entire body beginning to shake. "We will tell everyone, right Jared?"

Jared was quiet, looking down at his feet, he didn't answer.

Hope prickled inside me for a minute. "It was a one-time thing, it was a moment of weakness, I already lost everything. Including Emily. All I want is to forget about the past. I would do anything, to earn your trust, both of you,"

Paul snorted, "Bull shit,"

"Ease up Paul, I think he is telling the truth, look at the guy, he's a mess, you saw his thoughts, he would never do that to an innocent person with a clear conscious,"

"Listen to what you are saying; he is fucking brainwashing you,"

I stayed quiet, watching between the two of them.

"I'm just saying, we are turning into big dogs Paul, he knows what to do, we need him, if we don't, we are going to go around hurting people as well," Jared pointed out, not making eye contact with me.

Paul growled, storming away from us, throwing a punch at a nearby tree, "FINE. But if anything happens like this again, I'm going to either kill you, or you're being reported to chief swan himself,"

This was fair.

I nodded, looking down.

Paul now was marching away from us, still grumbling under his breath.

Jared faced me, "I don't trust you, and it is going to take a long time for me to… but I just know that you're not a heartless monster… so… don't screw up like that again," This was all he said, and he too was gone.

I guess I deserved this… I just hope things would work out, and Bella would leave Forks soon.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Tell me what's on your mind. Do you like this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's point of View**

There was no denying that my first week of Forks High school was pretty interesting, and when I say interesting, I mean I spent most of the time talking with Edward. Which for some reason, I really enjoyed; I loved talking with him, just being near him, it was almost… like… a rush.

But at the same time I could tell that; Edward and I talking was bringing up issues not only between me and my new friends, but also Edward's family. Jessica has been getting more, and more short with me; which in turn Lauren was getting more and more harsh towards me.

It also seems that any time Edward and I seem to be around each other, a few of his siblings would look over to us, they had serious looks on their faces, they were intense, and full of disapproval, at least only the blonde girl was giving us the glares, and cold looks.

So things were far from perfect, but I couldn't object to my utter joy of being around Edward. When I was around him, I almost forgot how horrible Forks had been to me, and the scars it has permanently left on me.

Usually I would have been glad that it was finally the weekend, but in this instance I hated the weekends, only because I knew I wouldn't get to see Edward until Monday. And to be honest, my Saturday morning was already beginning to drag on.

I just couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing right now.

Charlie wouldn't be around today, so I was basically alone in the house, so I guess there was no better way to entertain myself than to go for a walk. There was a large beautiful forest behind the house that looked just perfect for the occasion.

Honestly I was slightly nervous about going anywhere alone, ever since that night I had lost my innocence, but I couldn't let anxiety run my life. I had to act like I wasn't afraid to do the simplest things, like taking a walk.

Slowly, but carefully I walked outside, glancing up at the cloudy sky, frowning slightly. The one thing I hated about Forks was the weather.

The deeper I went into the woods, the darker it seemed to get however, which really brought a feeling of uneasiness to me. But I couldn't find the confidence to turn back just yet; I had to go beyond my own limits if I was ever going to overcome my fears.

I managed to find a beautiful pass in woods; it was the perfect place to take my break. I took a seat on the fallen tree trunk at my feet, looking at the scene around me, trying to calm myself.

I wasn't sure how long I sat here; I was beginning to get a bad feeling deep within me, so quickly I got back to my feet.

A deep growl suddenly ripped through the sky, making me jump, my heart racing hard in my chest. I whipped my head back in the direction of the growl, trying to see the source of it, while at the same time; I quickly was walking in the direction of the house.

What was that?

I shouldn't have wondered this far from the house.

**Guys I am so sorry that this chapter is short, I am unable to update at all on weekends. So I just had to get out one more chapter before the weekends. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I have been walking, but after stumbling around through the woods; I managed to trip over a tree root. I went crashing down to my knees; instantly my hands went out, catching myself, making her my stomach didn't get bumped as I make contact with the Earth.

The growling was getting increasingly loud, and the harder I tugged at my trapped leg, the closer the growl seemed to be getting. Finally I looked up, my heart thumping loudly in my chest as my eyes peered up at the large bear came into sight.

I let out a scream, tears sliding down my cheeks; fear has never been so thick at the bottom of my stomach. The bear slowly crept in; it's piercing black eyes pointed firmly on me, a deep growl rumbling in its chest.

This was it wasn't it? This was how things were going to end? Mauled by a bear.

With another scream I watched as the bear charged towards me, it's mouth opening widely, showing it's huge pointed teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the bear, and the searing pain along with it, but nothing came.

I waited, still hearing the bear's furious growls, and as I opened my eyes I gasped at the scene before me. There in front of me stood Edward, like some kind of guardian angel.

There was no way I could find words as I watched him, everything was happening around me so quickly, I wasn't sure if any of this was even real. Edward jumped in at a speed that was impossible, and in blinding strength his fist went out smashing hard into the face of the bear, making it fly nearly ten feet in the air; crashing through the trees.

The growling continued from the bear as it propped itself back up, but Edward didn't hesitate, running at the bear tackling it down to the ground, and with a sickening crack he broke the bear's neck, as if it was nothing but a tooth-pick.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward had just killed a bear with his bare hands.

He turned slowly towards me, his golden eyes flashing at my expression, seeming just slightly anxious as he walked back over to where I sat, awestruck. I didn't move an inch, I was frozen, but I wasn't afraid.

"E-Edward," I muttered, my lips parting as he stopped right in front of me.

He didn't speak, only bending down just slightly to rip away the branch that had trapped me to the ground. His arm went around my waist, pulling me up to my feet, his expression nothing but seriousness. I shivered at the feeling of his arms around me, but forced myself not to get distracted.

"Are you… hurt," He said, his eyes sliding down to my stomach, before looking back to my eyes. "At all?"

"No," I forced out, shaking my head as I watched him. "H-how did you do that?"

He ignored what I said again, his arms quickly letting me go. "Would you like for me to walk you home?" He cleared his throat slightly. Before I could speak he was walking forward towards my house. "It wasn't a good idea coming out here Bella, it's dangerous,"

I frowned, "I had nothing better to do with my time," I followed him closely behind him, huffing.

Why couldn't he just answer the question?

"So you walk out here in the woods, alone, unprotected," He said with a frown of his own. "You're lucky I was there,"

I snorted, shaking my head, "Why where you there anyway?" I watched his expression for a long time, growing more annoyed by his silence. "How did you kill that bear?"

Edward sighed, looking away from me, "Look, don't worry about that, all that matters is that you are safe now,"

I grumbled, looking down at the ground, shaking my head, ignoring the termer of my heart at his words. "What you did… it… it wasn't humanly possible…"

His was quiet, glancing back to me, "Well… no one will believe you,"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, I just want to know the truth,"

Edward signed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, seeming to be thinking about something, but as our eyes met, I could see the worry dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, now avoiding my gaze completely, as soon as I was able to see my house, Edward disappeared without a sound.

I can't believe this…

Edward wasn't normal, him, and probably his whole family, they weren't… human… but that sounded crazy, and how could that even be possible… Even if he wasn't normal… he couldn't be harmful, he just saved my life, and he really has done nothing to hurt me…

I just wish I knew how he had been able to take down a huge bear.

Collecting a sigh I walked slowly into my house, heading to the kitchen. I might as well start dinner, maybe it would help me think more clearly.

I wasn't sure how long I was working around the kitchen, but when Charlie got home, I was nearly half way done. "Hey dad, how was work?"

He walked in, a calm smile on his face, "It was alright Bells, hope you don't mind; Billy and Jacob Black will be joining us for dinner,"

My eyes widened slightly, but I quickly shook away the anxiety knotting in my stomach.

La Push locals… joining us for dinner…

I know they were friends, I just couldn't help but feel nervous about all of this…

"Oh, that's great," I said with a weak smile. "When will they be here?"

"Pretty soon actually," Charlie nodded, glancing at my expression, "Are you sure you are ok with this, I really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Billy and Jacob just would really like to check in on you,"

"Sounds great dad, nothing wrong with that at all, I can't fear all locals of La Push forever,"

I just wish I knew who did it… all I knew was that the rapist was in La Push, he wasn't caught… it could be anyone… this left me on edge.

But… how bad could it be…

* * *

**What do you think so far? **

**Please review! **


End file.
